


Second Chance

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But to be fair, M/M, boys being adorable, complete disregard for actual medical practices, cried like a baby, i miss these two so freaking much, i watched some of their old stuff on youtube, one really is studying to be a nurse lol, shameless use of former coworkers names, wish they were still here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: What if that night in November 2005 hadn't ended in Eddie's passing? An attempt at a happy ending.
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame Khylara's amazing Chris/Eddie stories as well as the Benoit episodes of Dark Side of the Ring. THEY UTTERLY DESTROYED ME. Like holy shit, you wanna cry go watch that. David looks SO MUCH like Chris, it's scary. Obviously, they didn't get a happy ending so I wanted them to have one. 
> 
> Regardless of what Chris did at the end of his life, I truly think he and Eddie were a kind of soulmates. For the purposes of this story, Eddie is divorced and Chris never married Nancy. Chris is divorced with kids from his first wife, not that that's relevant to the story. May they all RIP.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to people's living or dead is only slightly intentional but no disrespect is meant. 
> 
> Please be gentle, this is my first attempt at RPS and wrestling fic in general. I also haven't written anything in ages, so I'm nervous about this one 😬. Edited 5/6/2020 because it wouldn't leave me alone!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr (rainianytewolf1)

Chris Benoit couldn't think of a time he'd been more terrified than he was now. Not when he'd gone in for neck surgery could he remember feeling this scared. Only two other times had scared the life out of him: becoming a father for the first time and Eddie's car accident. Now, sitting here gripping his lovers hand, the sheer sense of powerlessness and terror fought for dominance as he waited for the Latino to wake up. _Please, Eddie_ , he begged mentally, holding onto his lovers hand for dear life. _Please don't leave me_. 

He'd fallen into a fitful dose for the first time in days when he felt it. Eddie's hand briefly tightened in his, causing him to snap awake in an instant. Slightly glazed from the pain medications, chocolate brown eyes opened and landed on him. "Oh, thank God," Chris breathed, the tightness in his chest finally easing. " _Ma cherie_."

" _Hola cariño_ ," Eddie mumbled, obviously still slightly out of it. The Latino blinked hard, shaking his head as though to clear it. "What... happened?"

Blinking back tears, Chris's hand tightened involuntarily around Eddie's. "Chavo found you on the bathroom floor of your room," he began, fighting against the rising tide of emotions racing through him. "The doctors said you had a heart attack or something, they didn't think you were going to make it."

Eddie's hand tightened around Chris's in response. _A heart attack_? He wondered vaguely, trying his best to remember what had happened. He'd been feeling a little off sure, but a heart attack? A sob tore its way from Chris, pulling Eddie out of his brief introspection. "Chris... _Mi corazón_..."

Tears welled in his lovers eyes, spilling without check down his face. "I thought I'd lost you," Chris choked out, ducking his head in embarrassment. He needed to be stronger than this damnit, he mentally berated himself. 

Eddie's hand tightened around Chris's, tears forming in his own eyes. " _Mi amor_ , my Chris. _Ven aca_ , baby. Come here," he gestured with his free hand, patting the bed beside him as he managed to scoot himself over a little.

Chris hesitated for only a split second. There wouldn't be much room, but he didn't care. He needed this, and by the look on Eddie's face, so did his lover. Releasing him, Chris stood and practically sprinted around the bed, climbing up beside Eddie gingerly. Careful of the various wires attached to the other man, Chris laid his head on Eddie's shoulder gratefully. " _Sans toi, je ne suis rien_ ," he mumbled, pressing his face into his lovers neck. " _Je t'aime tellement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais_."

Eddie shivered involuntarily at the French pouring from his normally stoic lover, rubbing his hand comfortingly over Chris's shoulders. "It's ok, baby," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the Canadian's forehead. "I'm here, _mi amor_ , I'm here. _No voy a ningua parte, está bien_. I'm not going anywhere, it's ok."

Mumbling endearments and reassurances in English and Spanish, he could feel the other man slowly beginning to relax. The tears soaking his hospital gown finally stopped and the even breathing beside him indicated Chris had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Turning his gaze upwards, Eddie breathed a silent prayer of thanks. Not just for his life, which he was beyond grateful for yet another second chance, but also for the love of the man beside him.

He'd been so lost in his prayers, he didn't realize a nurse had come in until he heard a feminine throat being cleared. Startled, Eddie's gaze snapped to the young lady standing there. "Thank God, he's finally getting some sleep," she whispered with a smile, gesturing to where Chris was curled into his side while she looked over his chart. 

Eddie looked at her, completely dumbfounded. He'd been expecting, well, he didn't know what he'd been expecting to be honest. "He was here within an hour of you being admitted," she told him quietly as she pulled out a blood pressure cuff and began attaching it to his free arm. "I don't think he's slept in the past two days."

The Latino's heart broke a little at that. " _Gracias_ ," he told her sincerely, jerking his head at the sleeping man beside him when she looked at him curiously.

"I don't see anything," she said mildly, taking her stethoscope off and draping it around her neck. "Breathing ok? I'd hate to disturb him or I'd listen myself."

" _Si,_ " he agreed after a moments consideration. She nodded, satisfied and notated the chart. 

"Good deal. I'm on shift for the next twelve hours, so both of you get some rest. Doctor should be by in the morning, and he can give you an ETA of when he can take y'all home," she told him, putting the chart back and pulling the curtain around the bed. "I'll be back to check on you later."

" _Si_ , ok," Eddie agreed readily, smothering a yawn. The nurse smiled, dimming the lights and left. _I'm buying her flowers_ , Eddie decided, tightening his arm around Chris's shoulders. Pressing a kiss into his lovers hair, Eddie sighed happily and allowed himself to relax into sleep. 

A few weeks later, Kali found herself accosted the moment she stepped off the elevator on the CICU floor. "You got a boyfriend you haven't told me about?" Her fellow nightshift nurse, Jeanie, teased. 

"Jesus, why is everyone asking me that today?" Kali questioned, looking at her friend and co-worker in confusion. "Some of the other nurses asked me the same thing when I was getting changed."

Jeanie grinned, looping her arm through Kali's. "You'll see!" She sing-songed, pulling the younger woman along with her.

"Oh for the love of...," Kali began, only to trail off in stunned surprise. At least four dozen, dark pink roses decorated the nurses station desk. "Stop playing, those aren't for me!"

"The card says otherwise, ma'am," Jeanie pointed out, indicating the large card with the words 'Nurse Kali,' written in cursive on the front. "And I behaved myself and didn't peek, so get to opening it!"

Kali side eyed the older woman briefly, pulling her arm from Jeanie's grasp and moving forward to take the card. "I don't know who this could be from," she began, sliding her finger under the (shockingly!) still sealed envelope. 

"You're killing me, Kali. Read the damn card, I can't take the suspense anymore!" Jeanie told her, practically vibrating as she took a seat.

Pulling the card out, she smirked and showed her friend the front. "Well, it says 'thank you'," she teased, getting a scowl in response. "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

Opening the card, Kali skimmed over it briefly before landing on the signatures at the end. "Oh, it's from Mr. Guerrero!"

"Oh yeah, the wrestler guy," Jeanie remembered vaguely. Kali had been oddly protective of the Latino man during his stay, keeping everyone else from disturbing him. "Let me see."

"It says, _Hola, Nurse Kali," she began, backing away from Jeanie's grabby hands. "Thank you for everything you did for Chris and I when I was there. It meant a lot. Hope you like the flowers, the lady at the flower shop said dark pink meant thank you. No offense, but I hope I don't have to see you again 😉._

_Muchas gracias_ ,

_Eddie Guerrero-Benoit_

Chris _Benoit-Guerrero_ "

Kali stared at the signatures for a moment before squealing excitedly. "Oh my gosh! They must've gotten married!"

**Author's Note:**

> French and Spanish is from Google. 
> 
> Ma cherie - my sweetheart
> 
> Sans toi, je ne suis rien - without you, I'm nothing
> 
> Je t'aime tellement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais - I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you
> 
> Mi corazón - literally, my heart. Used in the same context as sweetheart
> 
> Mi amor - my love


End file.
